1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a medical system, and a control method for controlling a medical system wherein multiple medical apparatuses are controlled by operating switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been electric surgical devices as surgical devices. In recent years, laser surgical devices using a thermal scalpel with a thermal element on the tip of the treatment portion thereof, or a laser beam, have been in practical use as a surgical device. Furthermore, the ultrasonic driving device and the ultrasonic surgical device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-258089 have been in practical use.
As various kinds of devices have come to be put to practical use as surgical devices, installing output control switches corresponding all of the surgical devices within an operating room uses up a great deal of space in the operating room, and results in cramped situations.
To end this, a control device for a medical systems which can selectively control multiple surgical devices by operating an output control switch provided on one unit has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-318916, for example.
Here, multiple surgical devices are selectively operated with a device having an output control switch on one unit thereof.
However, there are cases wherein two surgical devices need to be used simultaneously in order to improve incision capabilities or coagulation capabilities. For example, in a case that high-frequency output of an electric surgical device and ultrasonic output of an ultrasonic surgical device are simultaneously used, the integrated or systemized ultrasonic treatment device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2799196 needs to be purchased, for example.